Game Content
Currency in SMU Vials Vials are the initial form of currency introduced in the game. They are used at lower game progress levels to recruit Spiders from the Standard Portal, buy inventory slots, buy upgrades for in-game power-ups, and are always used for leveling up your Spiders. Vials can be obtained various ways. You can collect them while in any run in any mode, win them as Daily and event leaderboard prizes, complete Daily goals, complete Spidey Ops missions, sell unwanted Spiders, and brag to friends with lower overall Unlimited mode scores. ISO-8 ISO-8 is the secondary and most valuable currency in the game. It is used to recruit Spiders from higher level portals, revive from deaths during runs, purchase higher level inventory slots and in-game power-ups, purchase Consumables and permanent boosts (Vial and XP), rank up Spiders and rush Spidey Ops missions. ISO-8 can be collected by completing Issue's and the missions within each Issue, completing Daily goals, killing 1-3 randomly spawned gold enemies in a run, Daily and event leaderboard rewards, games/gifts/contests by Gameloft, rewards for achieving certain tiers, and it is available for purchase via the in-game menu located at the top game bar menu (picture of a purple crystal). For more info on bragging, selling Spiders, and Daily goals, please visit the "Navigating the game" page. For more information on power-ups and consumables please visit "The Shop" page. Spidey Team Players start with the ability to use one Spider-Man in a roster at a time until beating Issue 1. Players must also reach Level 10 to unlock the Team function as well as the ability to compete in events. Your Spidey Power is determined by the added amount of all characters' Spidey power on your team. This number is what all points earned in the gsme are multiplied by. Players can recruit new Spideys by using the various Portals. Players must recieve duplicate cards or pay a large amount of ISO-8 (Rares and Epics only, doesn't work with Legendaries or Titans (ISO-8)) in order to rank-up and achieve higher maximum levels. Currently the highest card Rarity and max Levels are as follows: * Common (3*) Max Level 30 * Uncommon (4*) Max Level 50 * Rare (5*) Max Level 70 * Epic (6*) Max Level 90 * Legendary (7*) Max Level 100 * Titans (8*) Max Level 110 Ranking a card to 5* will unlock the card's second ability. Your Team affects your Tier rank and only collecting and leveling them up will increase the Tier rank. Please see the All Characters page for a detailed list of all playable characters and abilities. Portals Portals are how you recruit additional heroes for your roster. The Portals section can be found by selecting "recruit" from the main game menu. There are various types of Portals to choose from, ranging in price. Most Portals cost ISO-8 in order to recruit a Spider, however the Standard Portal may be used for 2,500 Vials. The Standard Portal does not contain any Spiders over 5* (Rare) rank. Players receive one free Standard Pull daily, and upon claiming the 10th day in a row, players will receive a free Premium Portal for their 10th day. Event Portals are Portals with special featured cards, and often accompany events currently live. Sometimes special Portals such as the Spider Army, or Spring Fever Portals may show up for a limited time. For more detailed information see the Portals page. Forum members ChiroVette and goatmeat keep track of the Spider results from all Portals: Visit ChiroVette's Data For ALL Available Portals! thread for users posts, discussion Visit the 'Portal stats' tab in goatmeat's Spiderman Unlimited Spreadsheet of Awesome for a longer history of portal results and more detailed statistics. Spidey Ops Taken from goatmeat's spreadsheet, Spidey Ops mission info: Tiers Your Spidey Tier is determined by the 4 best heroes you've ever had on your roster. You will never be moved down! Ranking up your team will move you to a better tier, which will in turn get you better prizes. The tters menu can be accessed through the "My Team" page. Please see the Navigating the game page for more help finding the Tier menu. (Also, there's a new Tier in Update 6 (Mysterio), Web Warrior, needs x60 multiplier, Tier reward: Rank up + 100 iso-8) Alliances Alliances can be accessed when a player reaches level 20. For more information on alliances, please visit the alliances page.